dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2
Don't Hug Me I'm Sca red 2 - Time was the second video of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Series. It featured a new character named Tony The Talking Clock, who teaches The Yellow Guy, Red Guy, and Duck Guy about time. Lyrics Red Guy: Come on, guys, stop mucking around. We only have five minutes until our show is on. Duck Guy:It's not enough time! Tony:There's always time for a song. Red Guy:Huh? Who is that? Tony: Time is a tool you can put on the wall, or wear it on your wrist. The past is far behind us; the future doesn't exist. Duck Guy: Oh. Yellow Guy: What's the time? Tony: It's quarter to nine, time to have a bath. Duck Guy: What do you mean? We're already clean! Tony: Scrub scrub scrub 'till the water's brown! Time is a ruler to measure the day, it doesn't go backwards, only one way. Watch it go round like a merry-go-round; going so fast like a merry-go-round. Let's go on a journey! A journey through time! The time that's changing all the time! It's time to go to TIME! Red Guy: But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show. Tony: Don't be STUPID, friends! Come on, it's time to go! Time was old, like a Victorian time. Victorian 1: With cobbles, and plague, and speaking in rhyme! Victorian 2: With cobbles, and chimneys, a simpler time! Victorian 3: With cobbles, and sawdust, and batteries and slime! Yellow Guy: This tree that is old, has circles inside! Tony: This tree that is older has shrivelled and died. Duck Guy: The apple that's fresh is ripe to the core! Apple: ( just slowly rotting) And I rot over time and I'm not anymore. Tony: Time can be told by the moon and the sun, but time flies fast when you're having fun! (knocks house with cards) MMM! There's a time and a place for mucking around! Duck Guy: Like birthdays! Red Guy: And camping. Yellow Guy: I'm friends with my dad! Roy: (heavy breathing) Red Guy: And then what happened after the olden days? Tony: Time went new, got old like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery. Yellow Guy: An old man died! Tony: But look, a computer! Everything's cool, it's the FUTURE! Time is now, the future anew! Look at all the wonderful things you can do! With gadgets and gizmos and email addresses! Yellow Guy: My dad is a-a com-computer Tony: LOOK AT THE TIME--! Duck Guy: It's quarter to eight (7:45), there's fish on my plate! Yellow Guy: It's twenty past day (12:20 AM), there's fish on my tray! Duck Guy: It's eleven to twelve (11:49), there's fish in the bath! Red Guy: It's nine thirty, (9:30) there's fish everywhere. ..Fish everywhere. Tony: Now you can see the importance of time, it helps us make pizza and keeps things in line. Duck Guy: But when did it start? Yellow Guy: And when will it stop? Tony: Time is important and I am a clock. Red Guy: If we run out of time, then where does it go? Yellow Guy: Is time even real? Does anyone know? Duck Guy: Maybe time's just a construct of human perception, an illusion created by- Tony(Screaming) Meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, MEH MEH MEH, MEH, MEH! (Alarm bird sounds that slowly get louder, eventually making Yellow Guy's ears bleed) Tony: Sunset, sunrise, night and day. The changing seasons, the smell of hay. Look at your hair grow, isn't it strange? How time makes your appearance change? (Yellow Guy, Duck Guy and Red Guy start to get older and and older, Duck Guy loses his skin, Yellow Guy starts to have longer hair andRed Guy has grey hair now) Yellow Guy: (moan) MAKE IT STOP! Tony: It's out of my hands, I'm only a clock. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. But eventually everyone runs out of time! (Everything was part of a TV show, Red Guy turns off TV) *Credits showing worms eating Yellow Guy's hair with music in the background* Trivia * This is the only episode to have an official title for the episode. Category:Episodes